User blog:VentrousSpoon/Glasbruch
I hate talking about this. I hate this subject more then I hate anything else in the world. But I'm going to share it with you. I was over at my friend Miles' house. He had a nickname. Probably the oddest nickname you could recieve. Beaver. He was German and it was his first time coming to Canada. He only knew the word Beaver. So that became his nickname. But anyways I was over at his house playing soccer. We werent very good and he eventually kicked it over this large wooden fence in his back yard. I offered to go and get it thinking it would be just barely beyond this fence. But it was gone. So I began searching around. I thought maybe it had rolled down the road behind his house. The road was old and had'nt been used in years. I eventually saw the ball in this old burnt down house. I walked up to it and bent down to pick it up. But I didnt. I just looked inside the house. I felt like i had been there before. It looked so familiar. I kept on hearing this cracking sound. As if someone was pushing against a cracked window. I saw this room with baby blue walls. Completely untouched by the flames destruction. So I walked into it. The room was a babies room. It had old wooden toys, rocking horses, and an old crib. Inside the crib was a baby doll that was flipped over. I picked it up and instantly felt really good. Until I flipped it over. My happiness turned to horror as I saw the dolls face. It's eyes had been burned out, it's mouth had been ripped open, and I saw blood leaking from its eyes. My attention was off the baby and I was now looking at the man just outside the window. His face was burned at the eyes and mouth like the babies. He had no nose and his face looked wrinkled. His hand was on the glass....cracking it. I stared at him for less than 10 seconds. I began to run out of the house. Not realizing I still had the baby doll in my hands. I hopped back over the fence; Beaver was standing there looking at me. I told him what I saw and he claimed he wanted to see this monster. I said I would have no part of it and returned home. But just before I left I gave him the doll. As soon as I arrived at my house I immediately went to my room. As I stared at my ceiling, lying on the bed I soon fell asleep. I dreamt that the man I had saw visited me. He told me to follow him, his voice was so gentle. I was awoken by my mother screaming for me to get up. I did this without question. She told me to get in the car. She took me to Beaver's house. An ambulance was there and many police cars. I ran into the house and looked out the window. The house I was inside earlier today was ablaze. I Ran to the backyard to find Beaver in a stretcher. His eyes were either cut or burned out. I don't remember much of what he said but one word caught my attention.....Glasbruch. I had never heard the word before. Mainly because it was German. As we returned home I slipped on my computer and looked up the word. It means "broken glass". I knew exactly what he was talking about even though that was the only word I had heard. He was talking about the man. Just at that moment I heard the same cracking coming from my room. As soon as I opened the door my eyes were drawn to the bed. There was that baby doll...Staring at me with its burned eyes. I looked up at the window to see the man. I blacked out. A few weeks after Miles died, me and a few friends decided to film an interview of it. It is on youtube now. Glasbruch Video Diary #1. Category:Blog posts